syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons of Syphon Filter 3
Syphon Filter 3 is a third-person shooter stealth video game developed by SCE Bend Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for PlayStation. It is the third game in the Syphon Filter series. Pistols Glock 17 The Glock 17, "9mm" in the game, is used in most missions. ---- Glock 17 Silenced This is version of Glock 17 with the suppressor, called "Silenced 9mm" in the game. ---- Colt M1911A1 The last time that we see the .45 is the intermediate non-automatic pistol in terms of caliber. ---- Desert Eagle Mark XIX Called Falcon in the game, this is a very powerful pistol, capable of one shot, one kill against almost every unarmoured opponent. It marks the first appearance of the Desert Eagle in the franchise. ---- Machine Pistols Glock 18 The last official appearance in the Syphon Filter series (in Omega Strain is a beta weapon), is a fully automatic pistol used in the last two levels by Aramov's thugs. Can kill an armoured enemy in a short time. ---- Submachine Guns Heckler & Koch MP5SD The MP5 returns as a standard MP5 and not as a MP5K like the original Syphon Filter. Is the last time this is called "HK5". From Omega Strain onwards, it is designated the "MDS". ---- Heckler & Koch MP5SD Silenced This is version of Heckler & Koch MP5SD with silencer. ---- Izmash PP Bizon The BIZ-2 in game is a 2 Player mode exclusive weapon. ---- Sa. Vz.61 Skorpion The Vz.61 Skorpion is referred to as the "SPYDER" and is practically the best weapon of the game. In fact, it can kill every unarmoured enemy with only one bullet. Its magazine capacity is incorrect; it holds 20 bullets and a real life version has 32 rounds. ---- ARES FMG Called MARS in the game, this is a very powerful weapon used only in the Senate Building level by Aramov's thugs. ---- Assault Rifles Colt M16A2 Replace the M16A1 seen in the previous games. The game version can do full auto bursts, while the real word M16A2 can't. ---- K3G4 An unknown weapon named "K3G4" is available during certain missions. Though considered a 'rifle', it is held one-handed. It fires so-called 'Teflon' rounds that penetrate armoured enemies, permitting their deaths without headshots. Bizarrely, enemies drop their flak jackets upon death, so it is possible to kill them with this weapon AND still replenish one's armour. ---- PK-102 The Syphon Filter 3 PK-102 is now modeled like a real word AK-47, but in the game manual is still the previous two games model. ---- Heckler & Koch G11 Called H11 in game, can be found during Lian's trip to Aztec Ruins and also available when Gabe hunts down Mara Aramov. It's incorrectly classed as a sniper rifle likely due to its custom scope view, but still handles like an assault rifle due to its blisteringly high rate of fire. The Syphon Filter 3 G11 is the last game where the weapon is so named, because from Omega Strain onwards it's called C11. ---- Steyr AUG Lian Xing can procure the Steyr AUG weapon during Kabul, Afghanistan and in St George, Australia. It has a fictional 'X-ray' scope that can apparently cut into walls and let users view any hidden targets. Gabe Logan can use it in the final level, when Gabe confronts Aramov in the subway, and is needed to safely neutralize her without harming her hostage. Called AU300 in game and can shoot only in single shot. A reference to the "Die Hard" movie series, from which the game draws some inspiration. ---- Sniper Rifles SIG SG 550 The SIG SG 550, called simply sniper rifle in game, is equal to the Syphon Filter 2 counterpart, with an ultra-hi-tech scope. There is also a non-silenced version, but available only via GameShark cheat. ---- SVD Dragunov Once again the Dragunov appear as the nightvision sniper. ---- Shotguns Mossberg 500 Compact Cruiser The classic shotgun from the previous two games, returns also in Syphon Filter 3 as the 12 gauge shotgun. ---- Daewoo USAS-12 CQ One of the signature weapon of Syphon Filter, the USAS-12, can be used in the game; it firstly appears in 'C5 Galaxy' when Gabe takes matters into his own hands and tries to exact revenge on behalf of Ellis during Erich Rhoemer's escape from the Costa Rican plantation. He ends up doing a similar thing to what he did to Jason Chance in the previous game: use an automatic shotgun to drive Rhoemer out from the cargo bay. The weapon can be acquired again in 'Aztec Ruins' but due to the presence of the G11 and various other rifles, it is somewhat less useful, but still invaluable thanks to the ruins' abundance of tight corridors. This is the last time the weapon is called the UAS-12. Its magazine capacity is wrong at 12 rounds in-game. ---- Franchi SPAS-15 Usable in Hotel Fakushima if the purple T-shirt guy survives, and is also seen in the Waterfront.. This is arguably the most dangerous weapon in game because of its explosive shells combined with its fully automatic firing rate. The weapon is also usable in multiplayer. In game, it's called the MIL-15. ---- Heckler & Koch Close Assault Weapons System The CAWS is an 2 Players exclusive weapon. Called MAKS in game. This automatic shotgun is perhaps considered the "USAS-12" of the 2 Player mode. ---- Launchers Tru Flite 37mm Super Long Range Gas Gun As the previous games, the M-79 is a Tru Flite 37mm Super Long Range Gas Gun, that in real world can't launch grenades. In 2 Players mode if a player has 200% armour, this requires 2 shots for kill, also if is a headshot. ---- DefTech 37mm Launcher A DefTech 37mm launcher, called simply tear gas launcher, can be used. Oddly, the maximum number of rounds that can be carried is 5, so it cannot even fully load the 6-round cylinder. The weapon only appeared in Aztec Ruins level. ---- Explosives M67 Grenade As Syphon Filter 2, the M67 grenade is a incendiary grenade. ---- M7 CS Gas Grenade A grenade containing Soman nerve gas (a chemical similar to but more toxic than Sarin, also known as GD) can be found in stealth missions. It appears to essentially be a truncated M7 CS gas grenade. It is integral to taking enemies down without sounding the alarm. ---- C4 Explosives Unlike previous games, the C4 is now detonated by a trigger. The C4 appear only in The Beast level. ---- Miscellaneous Air Taser A general-purpose, nondescript taser is a starting weapon in every mission. The signature weapon of the series, it was possible to set enemies alight if sustained stunning was used. This convention carried over to most games in the franchise, but it was not possible to cause targets to be set aflame in certain circumstances. In the PS2 and Vita versions of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, you can't burn enemies with the Taser but in the PSP version, you can. In Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow, you can't burn enemies with it. This is a version of the early taser prop seen in movies such as The Perfect Weapon and TV shows, one of which is The X-Files. ---- KA-BAR Combat Knife Simply combat knife in game, is capable to kill every enemy, including with flak jacket, with one hit. ---- Crossbow An unidentified crossbow can be used during the Pugari missions and in Paradise Ridge. Firing knockout rounds, it generally renders targets unconscious unless the player aims for one's head. The weapon has a red dot sight and a maximum capacity of five rounds. ---- Gadgets and Equipment Minefield Detector Seen only in Costa Rica Plantation. When near to a mine, the device will emit a sound. Plus is ravvicinated, more the mine is near to Gabe. Its scope is unique. The mines will shown as max dangerous targets on the map. ---- Spy Camera Indispensable for a objective in Kabul, Afghanistan and Australian Outback. When you make a photo, will be the sound of the shotgun. ---- Transponder This device appears only in The Beast level and used for C4 detonation. ---- Flak Jacket Flak Jackets supply body protection against most firearms. You still vulnerable to head shots. Flak Jackets found in weapon crates offer full protection, while ones taking of casualties give 1/4 protection. If you kill an enemy with a body shot or explosives, his jacket became useless. ---- Nightvision Googles The nighvision googles will turn on the Underground Bunker mission. The NV googles in Syphon Filter 3 are the same as seen in Syphon Filter 2. ---- Heavy Weaponry Automated Turret The player encounters these in the Costa Rican plantation, and must destroy them with grenades to proceed unscathed. ---- Unused Weapons Hand Taser With codes, you can access unused weapons. One of them is Hand Taser from Syphon Filter 2. It is fully usable but haven't the game model and picture, so it's "invisible". ---- Unidentified Weapons Generic Pistol Generic pistol seen during the Lorelei missions. ---- Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry